


Okolice końca świata

by Sadako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen już dawno mógłby się nauczyć, że „proste” to może być wszędzie, ale nie w Torchwood. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy Torchwood ma misję. Ratowanie świata jest ważniejsze niż drobne niewygody w rodzaju lotu z Cardiff do Sankt Petersburga z siedmiogodzinną przesiadką w Lizbonie, podróży publicznym transportem w towarzystwie tłumów ludzi, stosów bagaży i jednej kozy i piesza wycieczka przez krzaczki wzdłuż autostrady po samochód. Czymże to jest w obliczu ratowania ludzkości? Mimo poczucia odpowiedzialności dziejowej, Gwen nie mogła się z Owenem nie zgodzić: tundry na horyzoncie nie było, ale wrony tu zawracały.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okolice końca świata

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com

– Wytłumacz mi, z łaski swojej, jak to się stało, że siedzimy tu oto, na tak dalekich przedmieściach, że już właściwie w tundrze i czekamy jak na zbawienie? Niby byłem obecny przez cały czas, ale mam dojmujące poczucie, że coś mi umknęło, jakiś, wiesz, drobiazg? Taki, który byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć mi na zagadkę brzmiącą: co ja tutaj kurwa robię? – Gwen wzruszyła ramionami. Żeby to było takie proste. Owen już dawno mógłby się nauczyć, że „proste” to może być wszędzie, ale nie w Torchwood. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy Torchwood ma misję. Ratowanie świata jest ważniejsze niż drobne niewygody w rodzaju lotu z Cardiff do Sankt Petersburga z siedmiogodzinną przesiadką w Lizbonie, podróży publicznym transportem w towarzystwie tłumów ludzi, stosów bagaży i jednej kozy i piesza wycieczka przez krzaczki wzdłuż autostrady po samochód. Czymże to jest w obliczu ratowania ludzkości? Mimo poczucia odpowiedzialności dziejowej, Gwen nie mogła się z Owenem nie zgodzić: tundry na horyzoncie nie było, ale wrony tu zawracały. – … I jeszcze do tego nawet kawy tu nie ma! Nic tu nie ma! Gdzie jest cywilizacja? W największym mieście w państwie cywilizacja powinna być z definicji, a tu psy dupami szczekają… – Niech będzie błogosławiona zdolność do całkowitego ignorowania Owena, pomyślała Gwen.  
Mogło być zupełnie nieźle. Mogli jechać wszyscy razem, mogli właściwie nawet trochę pozwiedzać, oczywiście po tym, jak już uratują świat. I oczywiście przez zwiedzanie należałoby rozumieć odwiedzanie barów, klubów i tym podobnych przybytków. Czym jednak byłaby działalność Torchwood bez przeciwności mnożących się jak króliki.  
  
  
 _21 maja, poniedziałek, pięć dni do wyjazdu_  
  
Kiedy Owen wpadł do kwatery z lekka spóźniony, układając w głowie wymówkę lepszą niż „zaspałem, szefie”, nie zderzył się z Jonesem w drzwiach. Co więcej, Jonesa nie było ani za biurkiem, ani przy ekspresie, ani w ogóle nigdzie. Ledwo zarejestrował ten fakt i pognał do laboratorium.  
W laboratorium czekały na niego woniejące zwłoki jakiegoś fioletowego kosmity. Pięknie, idealny początek tygodnia. Przyodział się w fartuch, umył ręce i przejrzał dokumentację, którą na pewno zostawiła Tosh. Wyglądało na to, że czeka go stosunkowo prosta sekcja zwłok, uzbrojony w skalpel zbliżył się do stołu. Kosmita był wielkości dużego psa, pokryty lśniącymi łuskami, miał chwytne dolne kończyny, górne zredukowane. Po oględzinach Owen ostrożnie dotknął go skalpelem. Kosmita wybuchł. No po prostu kurwa wspaniale.  
Okazało się, że kosmita po wybuchu śmierdzi dużo bardziej niż przed. Śmierdzi tak bardzo, że roznosi się to po całej kwaterze, niepokoi Myfanwy, lekko zaburza pracę co wrażliwszych czujników i sprawia, że ludzka załoga Torchwood ucieka w popłochu na zewnątrz. Zaczerpnąwszy haust dobroczynnego, względnie nieskażonego powietrza, Owen ocenił stan swoich współpracowników. Wszyscy wyglądali na żywych, tylko dalej brakowało Jonesa.  
– Nie mogliście mnie ostrzec? Mogliśmy tam umrzeć na zasmrodzenie.  
– Nie mogłeś przyjść na czas? – Gwen nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą.  
– Wyobraź sobie, nie mogłem. Jakbym mógł, to bym przyszedł, prawda?  
– I wtedy byś wiedział, żeby bardziej uważać. A teraz musimy wymyślić sposób, żeby tam wywietrzyć, zanim zatrujemy turystów w Wales Millennium Centre.  
– A gdzie jest Ianto?  
– W domu. Choruje na świnkę. – W obliczu skomplikowanej operacji logistycznej, jaką było wywietrzenie kwatery głównej Torchwood bez płoszenia pterodaktyla, nie wydawało się to wielkim problemem.  
  
  
 _22 maja_  
  
Następnego dnia trzeba było spojrzeć na problem zdrowia Ianto z innej perspektywy. Jego choroba oznaczała, że nie pojedzie na wielką wyprawę do Rosji. Co gorsza, oznaczała też, że jej nie zorganizuje, bo nawet dla niego gorączka dobijająca do czterdziestu stopni była wystarczającym argumentem za tym, żeby nie pracować. Albo miał takie mroczki przed oczami, że i tak nic nie widział.  
Obowiązki organizatora przejęła Tosh. Miało to same zalety: Tosh potrafiła czytać i pisać po rosyjsku wystarczająco dobrze, żeby umówić ich z człowiekiem, z którym musieli się spotkać. Jedynym mankamentem było to, że ów tajemniczy człowiek godził się na spotkanie tylko w jednym miejscu, w knajpie na dalekich przedmieściach Sankt Petersburga. To samo w sobie było podejrzane, ale nikt nie wiedział, do czego potrzebny jest im ten właśnie artefakt. Mały kamień nie wyglądał jak coś, co może powstrzymać inwazję z kosmosu, bo zepsuje kosmitom radary. Wyglądał co najwyżej na zagubione oczko z pierścionka prababci. Tosh była prawie całkowicie pewna, że niejaki Volkov, od którego mieli pozyskać artefakt, sam nie wiedział, co ma w rękach. Zawsze pozostawało to ryzyko, że jednak wiedział i szykował na nich zasadzkę, ale właśnie dlatego mieli się rozdzielić na dwie grupy i działać niezależnie od siebie. Mieli nawet lecieć różnymi samolotami. W czwórkę poradziliby sobie doskonale. Apokalipsa groziła im dopiero za czas jakiś, a że po raz pierwszy w historii dowiedzieli się o niebezpieczeństwie z wyprzedzeniem, mogli je też odpowiednio szybko unieszkodliwić.  
  
  
 _23 maja_  
  
Dlatego też było już naprawdę bardzo problematyczne, kiedy Tosh złamała nogę. Mogła co prawda do końca przeprowadzić przygotowania, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wyjazd w trójkę już nie wyglądał za różowo. Jak to podsumował Owen: trochę byli w dupie.  
Nic to, w trójkę też dadzą radę, Nie będzie to najprzyjemniejsza wyprawa świata, ale przecież się nie pozabijają. Tosh znalazła im transport, hotel i w ogóle wszystko, nawet wskazała Owenowi, dokąd ma iść celem wymiany waluty. Owen pozwolił sobie na minimum optymizmu.  
  
  
 _24 maja_  
  
To był dzień, jak każdy inny. Z tą drobną różnicą, że nie było Ianto i jego boskiej kawy, a Tosh kuśtykała o kulach. No i Myfanwy prawie odgryzła Jackowi ramię.  
  
  
 _25 maja_  
  
O godzinie 23.34, kiedy Owen był już prawie spakowany i prawie gotowy psychicznie do wyprawy, zadzwonił telefon.  
– Owen, mamy problem. – No tak, oczywiście, że mamy problem.  
– Co jest?  
– Jack nie poleci z nami. Zaraził się świnką. – Owen przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. A potem nalał sobie bardzo solidnego drinka z poczuciem, że to będzie wyjątkowo długi wyjazd.  
Tosh nie wydawała się szczególnie zaskoczona, kiedy zadzwonił do niej kwadrans później. Pewnie wiedziała o najnowszym kryzysie od pół godziny i od tego czasu wymyślała sposoby, jak uratować Gwen i Owena od katastrofy. Jeśli nie dopadnie ich Volkov ani rosyjska mafia, to sami się pozabijają. Owen obiecał sobie, że jeśli wrócą, to sprezentuje Tosh bukiet róż. I jej ulubione wino. I bajerancki twardy dysk.  
  
  
 _26 maja_  
  
Owen miał poczucie, że gada sam do siebie. Zapewne tak było, Gwen wyglądała na zainteresowaną wszystkim, tylko nie tym, co miał jej do powiedzenia. A to były same istotne rzeczy, jak na przykład to, że żadne z nich nie potrafi czytać tych dziwnych znaczków, jest zimno, rękaw jego kurtki przylepił się do ceraty, a kawa smakuje jak wywar z tygodniowych skarpet.  
Gwen wyglądała przez zakurzone okno. Volkov mógł przyjść tylko z jednej strony, w ten sposób na pewno go nie przegapi. I rzeczywiście, ktoś szedł ścieżką. Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły, wpuściły nową falę chłodu i niewysokiego łysego mężczyznę w płaszczu. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i skierował się w stronę stolika Gwen i Owena, z dala od trzech pozostałych klientów. Był tuż obok, kiedy rozdzwonił się telefon Owena.  
– Tosh? Wszystko ok? – Gwen, zapewne razem z Volkovem, obserwowała, jak mina Owena się wydłuża w miarę trwania monologu Toshiko.  
– No dobrze. Dzięki. Stoi tuż obok. – Owen się rozłączył, zignorował Volkova i szepnął Gwen do ucha. – To pułapka, wiejemy. – Gwen błysnęły oczy. Błyskawicznie poderwała się z krzesła i z obrotu uderzyła łokciem w nos Volkova. Wybiegli, zanim ktokolwiek inny zorientował się, co właśnie się stało, i dopadli samochodu.  
– Co się dzieje? – Knykcie Gwen bielały na kierownicy.  
– To wszystko to jakaś farsa. Nie ma żadnych kosmitów. Nie ma żadnego magicznego kamienia. Jest za to jakaś dziwna odnoga mafii, która zajmuje się wyprowadzaniem w pole takich sierot jak my. Wracamy do domu. Życie jest parszywe.  
Po raz kolejny, Gwen nie mogła się nie zgodzić.


End file.
